1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of the establishment of a business model/algorithm related to the economical maintenance of aircraft engine reliability and safety;
The invention is now the culmination of the standardization of maintenance procedures and the establishment of a step by step procedure (an algorithm) and a computerized program for adapting a continuing maintenance procedure to the changing condition and aging of components of aircraft engines and the constant upgrading and/or replacement of components in lieu of major engine overhaul, and thus is in the field of economical aircraft engine business models and algorithms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally well known and includes all of the prior art cited and referred to in the file of our previously referenced co-pending application for patent. The prior art includes, importantly, our prior developments leading to the present complete business model algorithm. The prior art of importance includes all engine manufacturers"" maintenance manuals, our own FAA certifications, Aircraft Power Plants by Bent/McKinley, Rolls Roycexe2x80x94the Jet Engine, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,663,642 and 3,582,928.
None of this prior art anticipates nor suggests our present invention which includes all of the steps and elements which now constitute our complete business model and programmed algorithm.
Aircraft engines must constantly be maintained in optimum operating condition. Unlike automotive engines and the like, failure of an aircraft engine during operation leads to a crash with devastating results and loss of life. For this reason, in the past it has been customary to follow maintenance procedures as specified by the various engine manufacturers including regularly scheduled major engine overhauls.
A major engine overhaul requires that the entire aircraft be out of service for a considerable time. Additionally, in performing a major overhaul damage can be done to the engine due to the fact that many engine components are assembled with what is referred to as an xe2x80x9cinterference fitxe2x80x9d (where a slightly larger outside diameter part is placed within a slightly smaller inside diameter part). This is known to those skilled in the art and is accomplished during assembly by heating (expanding) the part with the smaller diameter and chilling (contracting) the part with the larger diameter. During disassembly great amounts of force must be applied to separate such parts, which can result in damage. The lost time for the aircraft itself, for the engine, and the costly overhaul procedure become a major economic item in the calculation of the total cost of aircraft operation.
We have previously improved on this process with our co-pending application for patent referred to above. With our present business method and computer assisted algorithm, we have now achieved a great breakthrough in the cost and reliability of aircraft engine maintenance.
In performing our maintenance methods, we do a complete step by step method in which we effectively maintain, repair, and replace parts which are anticipated to be possible trouble elements before any actual breakdown or serious difficulty occurs. Our business model algorithm includes a computer assisted forecast of components which should receive attention prior to an actual difficulty occurring.
We accomplish this by a combination of all we have learned over a lengthy period of development, which has now recently culminated in the most superior system for insuring the safety and reliability of aircraft engines with the assistance of computer assisted forecasting of engine maintenance requirements.
Basically our new method involves the following distinct, cooperative steps:
Step 1: Perform the normal maintenance procedures specified by the engine manufacturer more frequently than specified by the manufacturer (every manufacturer specifies procedures in a manual which accompanies the engine);
Step 2: Perform spectrometric engine oil analysis;
Step 3: Analysis of debris (wear material) from the engine oil;
Step 4: Perform engine performance trend monitoring;
Step 5: Perform engine vibration analyses and dampen vibration;
Step 6: Perform borescope inspection;
Step 7: Computer analysis and forecasting from results of the above steps;
Step 8: Repair or replace components as indicated by the results of each of the foregoing steps.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the necessity of major aircraft engine overhaul;
Another object of this invention is to maximize the useful flying time for aircraft and aircraft engines;
Another object of this invention is to maintain aircraft engines in a state of maximum reliability;
Another object of this invention is to identify and correct aircraft engine problems before they occur.